Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of receiving control information via an enhanced physical downlink control channel (EPDCCH).
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution) that is an advancement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) is being introduced with 3GPP release 8. In 3GPP LTE, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) is used for downlink, and SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) is used for uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
As set forth in 3GPP TS 36.211 V 10.4.0, the physical channels in 3GPP LTE may be classified into data channels such as PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel) and PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) and control channels such as PDCCH (physical downlink control channel), PCFICH (physical control format indicator channel), PHICH (physical hybrid-ARQ indicator channel) and PUCCH (physical uplink control channel).
The PDCCH is used to transmit downlink control information (DCI) to a UE.
Meanwhile, in a next-generation mobile communication system, regarding a cell coverage radius, a small cell is added inside the coverage of a macro cell. In this case, there is a problem in that it may be ineffective when the small cell directly uses the existing DCI format, or performance cannot be properly exhibited in some cases.